Talk:Rin Nohara
Missing In Action where's rin now???... dead??.. she is either very busy on missions or dead 06:04, 31 May 2008 (UTC) rin is alive, in the episode of the third hokages death(naruto episode 80)' wake where kakashi visit a friends tomb, there is a lady Anbu and I think it is rin rin.( 08:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC)) :I think you saw Yugao Uzuki. Jacce 08:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Rin may be dead, but it isn't confirmed. Kakashi mentioned that everyone close to him is dead, but he didn't specifically mention Rin. Also, that was a completely different person that spoke to Kakashi. Jacce is right, it was Yugao. LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Strike that first part. Just read the new chapter; she is dead. I was kinda sad when I found that out. :( LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Kakashi actually says when thinking of Rin "Rin, I couldn't save you like I promised Obito". I think it was when he dieing after Pain killed him. Dueler65 (talk) 08:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :This conversation died two years ago bud.--Cerez365™ 14:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Rin, Inuzuka? Even though all these speculations have occurred, it has been proven that Rin is not apart of the Inuzuka clan. When Choji has a flashback, he is playing with a couple of friends ninja tag. He wanted to hide with someone but wouldn't let him. That kid had the exact same marks on his face just as Rin's and he was wearing a beret. This shows that he is not apart of the clan, because Inuzuka's don't wear berets and don't use medical ninjutsu. If you guys check out the flashback episodes when Jirobo was fighting Choji, you will see that part. .... Man... let me explain 1) She isn't from the inuzuka 2) Let me see that episode. 3) The Inuzuka can use medical ninjutsu Kiba's sister uses medical ninjutsu. All to be said Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 18:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Not all Inuzuka can use medical jutsu, the sister can use medical cause she is a vet. Rin wasen't however from Inuzuka. Jacce | Talk 18:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update In the latest chapter of the manga (as of 11-21-2008), Chapter 425, Kakashi says "I wasn't able to protect Rin. I broke my promise to you.... orgive me...." I think that this definitively proves that Rin is no longer among the living. (This was going by the Sleepy Fans Scanlations translation.) Super Saiyan Jedi 05:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) It's true, so could anybody put it up? She is now deceased... Shikamaru1994 11:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 done and rin is mostly defintly dead. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 18:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 okay rin is not and could not be in the inuzuka clan her fce paint is wrong thay have triangles she hs rectangles. Rin I'm not sure if she is dead yet :Nobody knows for sure, but Kakashi hints that she is dead. Jacce | Talk 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Untilit is officaly confermed, the status Should be unknown, a Hint is not sufficent source of information. For all we know she could be disabled in some way or even a missing-nin :::I'm confused... at the end of episode 120, she is very much alive gazing at the stars.. Minato having told Kakashi that she told him everything that had transpired. (talk) 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's why we don't know if she is dead or not. Jacce | Talk 16:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Rin has to be dead because when Kakashi died he said that he would see everyone from his old team including Rin Something said under trivia Under trivia it says "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime, she is seen in a picture twice. The first time her hair is brown, and the second time it is a dark reddish-brown, the same as color illustrations from the manga." shouldn't we take out the part saying "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime" and replace it with something like "Before her debut in the anime," Jutsu - Chakra Scalpel? It's not shown in the anime or manga, but somehow Rin managed to transplant Obito's eye. I think that's a referenced Chakra Scalpel - should that be in her jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 02:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :We only list jutsus the character has been seen using. Jacce | Talk 04:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) age.... Age: 13 (deceased) this is from her infobox. Do we have any proof of this? also this: Highest rank: Chunin http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi this is my talkpage KiumaruHamachi :She became a chunin at the age of 11, but I haven't heard anything about her age. Jacce | Talk 15:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay thanks Jacce KiumaruHamachi | Talk 15:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. Jacce | Talk 15:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Umm, why does it say Deceased in her AGE category? Shouldn't her age be "Unknown" and STATUS be "Dead" or "Presumed Dead", whichever it is?? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Um because ... if u watch the 3rd shippuden movie kakashi says: "I couldn't protect you, Obito and Rin." That proves that she is in fact deceased. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well, Kishimoto never said she died. He knows better than the people who made the movies. But I agree with the 'presumed dead' idea. Several things in the anime are different than the manga. There is a chance she could be alive. I sure hope so. -.- (talk) 19:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Really deceased?!? I've just watched Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 and Kakashi states that he couldn't protect Obito nor Rin. Does that make her Deceased? or we don't count movies... usually I'm good with these type of things but the third movie confuses me --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Rin survived, she probably died at some later event. Omnibender - Talk - 00:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Which goes back to my original question: Really Deceased?!? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Kakashi said everyone he has ever cared about is dead, meaning she's really dead, or something happened to her and she's actually alive somewhere, which I think is what every Naruto fic writer wants. Omnibender - Talk - 00:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So we put Age: deceased right?--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi kakshi i always looiking to the stone memorial and the only name he sees is obito...rin doesnt appear anywhere,if she is dead it should-- (talk) 03:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC)saske_exiled Stone Memorial of those who died during the Third Great Shinobi World War... Rin survived it so her name wouldn't be on it.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Like stated before kakashi says he couldn't keep his promise to Obito to protect Rin so we can say she is dead. Moreover in the latest episodes Minato, obito and Rin are in the dead realm when kakashi dies.DevilN (talk) 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) In the Manga rins and obito they both showed up in chaptere 122 as a picture of team minato in the 3rds flashback-- (talk) 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New Picture I think she should be given a new picture. The current one captures her at a side angle. Also, there's that "TV TOKYO" watermark. I was thinking something like this. I know her smile's weird but it's just a suggestion. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 03:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I for one am fine with the pic the watermark is barely noticeable to me and the one you suggested is lower quality. But wait and see if it's against policy to have a watermark in an image. It might be something that was overlooked--Cerez365 (talk) 04:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::So i checked the image policy and watermarks are advised against. I got this image but if you can get a higher quality one or the same image without the watermark that's fine Cerez365 (talk) 04:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Cerez, I would like to upload a higher resolution version of your image, but I can't seem to find it. Do you remember where you found it in the episode (and at what time would be useful)? Thanks for your help. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It's right after minato uses the body flicker. ::::Oh, well thanks for your help. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What about this image?! --- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rin_119-120.png. akz! (talk) 14:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :This discussion was kinda closed as the issue was resolved.--Cerez365™ 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Not Dead Rin isn't officially dead, its jumping the gun to say anything other than presumed deceased. Until we hear the words "Rin is dead", I believe its in good spirit that we keep her status as "Presumed Deceased". Digman14 (talk) 22:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Actually she's deceased. In the third naruto shippuden movie, Kakashi looked up at the clouds/sky and mentioned Rin and Obito's name. Another instant, is when he "dies" and we see Rin, Minato and Obito turning into butterflies and flying off to heaven. Finally, Kakashi told Sasuke that everyone (Team Minato and his father) close to him is dead. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::He actually says everyone close to him has already been killed. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::He doesn't specifically say Rin is dead though. If I had a nickel for however many times an anime characters said another was dead and they weren't, I'd be a very rich man. (talk) 00:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::But you don't. All evidence points to her being dead, that's what we list. Omnibender - Talk - 00:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hence why I wrote in detail about the indications that Kakashi gave us. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi